Apink
center|650px A Pink *'Nombre: '''A Pink (에이핑크) **'¿Por qué?: Porque "A" viene del nombre de su agencia A Cube Entertainment, mientras que "pink" es el color que representa la inocencia y es conocido por ser el color favorito del grupo. *'''Número de miembros: 6 chicas. *'Número de ex-miembros:' 1 chica. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Rosado *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Pink Panda. *'''Debut: 21 de abril del 2011. *'Agencia: 'A CUBE Entertaiment (Compañía hermana de Cube Ent.) (La misma que ''Huh Gak y Mario). Carrera 'Pre Debut' La primera aprendiz en ser revelada como miembro del nuevo grupo de chicas de Cube Entertainment fue Son Naeun, quien durante el 2010 había aparecido en los vídeos 'Beautiful', 'Soom' y 'I Like You The Best' de Beast. El segundo miembro en ser revelado fue la líder del grupo, Park Chorong, quien hizo una pequeña aparición en el vídeo de Beast 'Shock' en su versión japonesa. Más tarde fue anunciado que este nuevo grupo debutaría bajo una sub-división de Cube llamado A Cube Entertainment. El 21 de febrero A Cube creó una cuenta oficial de la agencia en Twitter y reveló a Oh Hayoung como el tercer miembro de A Pink. Jung Eunji fue el cuarto miembro en ser anunciado. A través de twitter A Cube reveló un vídeo de Eunji cantando 'I Love You I Do' de Jennifer Hudson. Hong Yookyung fue anunciada de manera similar, a través de un vídeo en donde se le veía tocando el piano. Yoon Bomi y Kim Namjoo fueron los últimos miembros en ser revelados también a través de twitter. El documental, bajo el título "A Pink News", (transmitido por TrendE) sacó al aire a A Pink por primera vez al público. El programa trasmitía el proceso del grupo hasta su debut. El episodio piloto fue emitido el 11 de marzo de 2011. Y cada episodio contaba con diferentes invitados famosos como los presentadores. Entre las estrellas que presentaron el programa estaban: G.NA, Mario, Seung Ho y G.O (MBLAQ), Beast, 4Minute, Jinwoon (2AM) y Sunhwa & Hyosung (Secret). Antes de su debut las chicas habian recibido el apodo de "Fairy Idols", y sus rostros las ayudaron en los contratos que obtenieron, al igual que una sesión de fotos para High Cut, a promocionar las joyas de la marca "Cottiny ", y la marca de bebidas "Ceylon Tea ". 'Debut' El 13 de abril el primer teaser del vídeo musical del álbum debut de A Pink, "Seven Springs of A Pink", fue revelado. El tema del teaser fue la primavera y la idea de la belleza inocente. A Pink lanzó su primer mini álbum "Seven Springs of A Pink" y el vídeo musical de su primer sencillo "I don't know" el 19 de abril del 2011 en el cual aparecio Kikwang, miembro de Beast. El álbum incluía cinco canciones, entre ellas "It Girl" y "Wishlist". El grupo debutó el 21 de Abril de 2011 en M! Countdown. Durante su primer fanmeet, A Pink anunció Pink Panda como el nombre de su fanclub oficial, un juego de palabras entre el nombre del grupos & la palabra coreana 'fan' (팬, ''paen). Al terminar las promociones de "I don't know" el grupo comenzó a promocionar "It girl" en los programas de música semanales. A Pink también grabó la canción "Let us just love" para el popular drama se SBS, Protect the Boss, la canción fue lanzada en septiembre del 2011. En noviembre del 2011, el grupo empezó a grabar un nuevo reality show llamado Birth of a Family 'junto a Infinite. El programa siguió a ambos grupos mientras cuidaban de animales abandonados y maltratados durante ocho semanas. El primer episodio salió el aire el 12 de noviembre. 'Partida de Yookyung El 23 de abril, la ACUBE Entertainment, a través de un comunicado oficial declaró lo siguiente: "Yookyung siempre ha dado su mejor esfuerzo desde su debut y ha trabajado muy duro como miembro. Después de debatir durante mucho tiempo sobre si seguir siendo una celebridad o centrarse en sus estudios, junto a los demás 6 miembros, Yookyung y la agencia ha tomado una difícil decisión. Yookyung entrará en la universidad este año, y ya no será más Yookyung de Apink, sino un estudiante. Por favor, apoyenla a ella y a su futuro." Integrantes Archivo:A-Pink_1373931856_20130715_APink_2.jpg Las Miembros: '''Hayoung, BoMi, Eunji, Chorong, Namjoo y NaEun. *Chorong (Lider, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *BoMi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *EunJi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *NaEun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Namjoo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) * Hayoung (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) '''Ex-miembros: * Yookyung Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Album' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''"Let Us Just Love", tema para Protect the Boss (2011) Programas de TV *'2011: TrendE A Pink News Temporadas 1 y 2 *'2011: '''KBS Birth of a Family Temporada 1, con Infinite *'2011: 'KBS 100 Points Out Of 100 EP 24 - 27 (Chorong, Naeun, Eunji, Bomi, Hayoung, Yookyung) *'2011: 'MBC Quiz to Change The World (Eunji) *'2011: 'SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (Bomi, Eunji, Namjoo, Naeun, Hayoung) *'2011: 'Ystar ShikShin Road / God of Food Road Ep29 (Bomi, Eunji, Namjoo) *'2011: 'Ystar ShikShin Road / God of Food Road Ep30 (Eunji as the MC) *'2011: 'MTV “The M” Ep 1 - 4, 6, 7 (Bomi, Yookyung as MCs) *'2012: 'TrendE A Pink News Temporada 3 *'2012: 'MBC Every1 Weekly Idol *'2012: 'KBS The Resurrection of the Royal Family (Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS 1 vs 100 *'2012: 'SBS 100 Million Quiz Show (Eunji) *'2012: 'JTBC Idol Premiere Quiz Show (Bomi, Eunji) *'2012: 'SBS Strong Heart EP 117 - 118 (Bomi) *'2012: 'MBC Explorations of Genders (Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS Sponge EP 432 (Bomi,Naeun,Namjoo) *'2012: 'MBC Every1 Weekly Idol (w/o Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS Escape The Crisis Number 1 EP 336 (Bomi, Namjoo) *'2012: 'KBS 1 vs 100 (Chorong, Bomi) *'2012: 'Star King EP 272 (Bomi, Namjoo) *'2012: 'KBS Sponge Zero (w/o Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS Sponge Zero (Bomi, Namjoo, Naeun) *'2012: 'QTV 4minute’s Travel Maker EP06 (w/o Naeun & Eunji) *'2012: 'SBS 1000 Song Challenge (Eunji, Yookyung, Namjoo) *'2012: 'SBS Go Show (Eunji & Seo Ingook) *'2012: 'YTN News ‘Issue & People’ Interview (Eunji & INFINITE’s Hoya) *'2013: 'We Got Married (Na Eun & Taemin) *'2013: 'SBS One Night of TV Entertainment (Eunji & Kim Bum) *'2013: '''MBC Every1 Weekly Idol Anuncios *BBQ Chicken (Chorong & Yookyung) *Ceylon Tea (con Kim Yuna) *Cottiny *LG U+ Telecom *Converse *Skoolooks (con B2ST / BEAST) *El Sword (videojuego) *Fanta Time (EunJi) *Peripera (NaEun) *Skoolooks 2013/2014(con B.A.P) Premios Curiosidades *El nombre '''A Pink era sólo un nombre temporal pero después de difundirse ampliamente a través de internet, la agencia decidió usarlo oficialmente. *Participaron en el MV de Beast "Beautiful". *Ganaron su primer mutizen el 5 de enero de 2012 con la canción "My My". *'A Pink' tiene dos pasos de bailes con nombres de animales, el 'Butterfly Dance' en "I Don't Know" y su 'Bunny Bunny Dance' en "It Girl". *El 19 de abril de 2012, A Pink lanzó "April 19th", un single especial como regalo para sus fans por su primer aniversario y cuya letra fue escrita por la líder, Park Chorong. *Cuando finalizó la promoción de "Hush", se publicó una encuesta a través de Mnet para elegir la siguiente canción promocional, los aficionados pudieron elegir entre "Bubibu" y "Cat". Finalmente ganó "Bubibu" con el 87,8 % de los votos. *Namjoo y Eunji junto con Hyunseung de Beast colaboraron en un segundo single para el álbum A CUBE FOR SEASON titulado "A year ago". *Naeun y Eunji fueron nominadas a los 2013 Baeksang Arts Awards en la categoría de actrices que se celebraron el 9 de mayo. *Yookyung dejó el grupo en abril para poder centrarse en sus estudios. *Son cercanas a Beast, Infinite, Block B, G.NA y 4Minute. *Viven en el mismo edificio de Infinite. *Antes de su comeback con "NO NO NO", hubo muchos rumores que su agencia integraría a una nueva integrante, pero después de muchos rumores la agencia los negó y las chicas regresaron como un grupo de 6 integrantes. *En solo una semana su video "NO NO NO" 'logró más de un millón de visitas. *Chorong adelgazó 7 kg para el comeback de "'NO NO NO" *Cuando les entregaron el trofeo de Show Shampion por el #1 con la canción "NO NO NO", ellas pensaron que era de las olimpiadas en la que ellas estaban participando. *"Secret Garden" fue el noveno disco mas vendido del 2013 en Corea y en Taiwán ocupó el primer puesto. *El 9 de enero, Acube Entertainment anunció que Apink lanzará un nuevo single para conmemorar su día número 1000 desde el debut. La canción se llama "Good Morning Baby" y está compuesta por Double Sidekick. Se dice que es una pista de baile que mostrará una nueva faceta madura de las chicas. Se dará a conocer a través de varios sitios de música el 13 de enero. Enlaces *A Pink Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial A Pink *A Pink Me2day Oficial *A Pink Spring *A Pink News Twitter *Son Na Eun *Park Cho Rong *Oh Ha Young *Hong Yoo Kyung *Kim Nam Joo *Yoon Bo Mi *Jung Eun Ji Wagle *Son Na Eun *Park Cho Rong *Oh Ha Young *Hong Yoo Kyung *Kim Nam Joo *Yoon Bo Mi *Jung Eun Ji Galeria Videografia thumb|left|295 px|A Pink - I Don't Know thumb|right|295 px|A Pink - Wishlist 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|295 px|BEAST & A Pink - Skinny Baby thumb|right|295px|Beast & A Pink - My Baby Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Cube Entertainment